1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constant impedance connector system, utilizing the characteristics of known constant impedance connectors, some with embedded attenuation and/or filtering components. The constant impedance connector system is designed for use in computer technology, and to the connection system for a quantum computer. More specifically, the present invention may be adapted for use in a cryogenically cooled quantum computer. The constant impedance connectors may be in the form of replaceable adapters.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's computer work by manipulating bits that exist in one of two states: a 0 or a 1. Quantum computers, however, are not limited to two states; they encode information as quantum bits, or qubits, which can exist in superposition. Qubits represent atoms, ions, photons, or electrons and their respective control devices that are working together to act as computer memory and/or a processor. Because a quantum computer can contain these multiple states simultaneously, it has the potential to be millions of times more powerful than today's most powerful supercomputers.
This superposition of qubits is what gives quantum computers their inherent parallelism. This parallelism allows a quantum computer to work on a million computations at once.
As the physical attributes of the qubits continue to advance, meeting the challenge of realizing a quantum machine requires the engineering of new hardware and control architectures with complexity far beyond today's systems. One such system advancement is the implementation of computing at cryogenic temperatures using superconductor-based components. There are many benefits of cryogenic operation, such as: increased mobility and saturation velocity of the carriers, leading to higher operation speed; lower noise levels; increased electrical conductivity; increased integration densities; and the suppression of thermally activated degradation processes, to name a few. The drawbacks of cryogenic operation include: the necessity for an appropriate cooling system; the selection of materials and components optimized for low temperature operation; and, interfacing aspects between “cold” and “warm” electronics, among others.